


Zbyt blisko końca

by kruk



Series: Nieopowiedziane Historie [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wataha Śmierci, choć można ich widzieć jako parę, jak to woli, przyjaźń Pre i Bo, wspomniany Tor i jego wpływ na Pre
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiele lat temu obiecali sobie, że chociaż jedno z nich ujrzy wolną Mandalorę. Po walcę z Dooku Pre został poważnie ranny, a ich obietnica zagrożona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zbyt blisko końca

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwotnie zamieszczone na stronie mandayaim.com

Na statku panował chaos.  
Żołnierze w pośpiechu przemierzali ciemne korytarze, rozświetlane tylko przez krwistą czerwień alarmowych lamp. Wszędzie panował zgiełk i harmider, a w powietrzu czuć było krew licznych rannych. Medycy wykrzykiwali odpowiednie rozkazy; segregowali ludzi według stanu zagrożenia, posyłając tych najbardziej potrzebujących na stoły operacyjne. Bo-Katan Kryze sama wydzierała się, rzucając komendami niczym przekleństwami, choć jej myśli były obok umierającego Vizsli. Wszystko było abstrakcyjne i groteskowe – ona, obita i obolała od szaleńczego lotu i upadku, kurczowo zaciskała palce na bezwładnym ciele dowódcy. Była przerażona, ale jej własne emocje gdzieś znikły, jakby zgubiła je pośród szarych chmur, gdzie uciekła przed ostrzem Sitha, w ostatniej chwili porywając ze sobą Pre Vizslę.  
Ich odwrót był desperacki i dość chaotyczny, gdy pod naporem wroga – zdradzeni, ale przecież wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi, żołnierze dopadli czekających statków, a teraz każdy próbował odnaleźć się w panującym zamęcie. Kryze wiedziała tylko jedno, jej przyjaciel był bliski śmierci. Szybko znaleźli się medycy, a za nimi pojawiły się nosze, by go zabrać na operację.  
Chociaż ból rozsadzał jej klatkę piersiową, biegła z nimi, obok noszy. Pre oddychał ciężko, walcząc z ociężałymi powiekami. Uchwycił jej dłoń umazanymi krwią palcami.  
Na ułamek sekundy czas zamarł – dłoń Vizsli była chłodna i blada, jak dłoń trupa, ale uścisk pozostał silny. Jego palce wydawały się parzyć jej skórę, chociaż wiedziała, że są zimne, skostniałe, słabe. Spod zakrwawionych, pośpiesznie założonych bandaży wyłaniały się rozgorączkowane oczy. Ich niebieska toń wydawała się nie mieć końca i być czymś zmącona. Wiedziała, że nie jest to strach – Vizsla nie bał się umrzeć. Było to coś innego, głębszego, bardziej znaczącego.  
\- Pa...miętaj – z trudem rzekł, nim zacharczał krwią; zmieszana ze śliną, spłynęła mu w kącikach ust. – Pamiętaj, co sobie obiecaliśmy.  
\- Oczywiście – zapewniła gorliwie, zaciskając jego chłodną dłoń w swoich palcach. Chciała zapewnić go, że nie zapomni, że razem dotrzymają swoich słów, ale nim jakiekolwiek słowo wyszło z jej ust, Vizsli już nie było. Nagle osamotniona pośród szarości korytarza, patrzyła jak zabierano jej przyjaciela na salę operacyjną. Była gotowa czekać całą noc na wieści o przebiegu operacji, ale nogi ugięły się pod nią. Jedna z wojowniczek podtrzymała ją i zaciągnęła do punktu opatrunkowego, aby ktoś spojrzał na jej własne obrażenia.

+++  
Gdy adrenalina w końcu opuściła jej ciało, Bo-Katan była tak oszołomiona, że niezbyt wiedziała, co się wokół niej dzieje. Ostatnia akcja poszła źle, wielu Mandalorian odniosło poważne rany, lecz ku ogólnemu zdumieniu, nikt nie zginął podczas akcji. Nie była pewna, ile w tym było ich mandaloriańskiego hartu, a ile zwykłego szczęścia.  
Kiedy tylko otrząsnęła się ze swego odrętwienia, od razu poczęła wydawać odpowiednie rozkazy. Lekarzy i medyczne droidy pozostawiła w spokoju, lecz każdemu napotkanemu żołnierzowi zaraz znalazła nowe zajęcie, aby nikt nie miał czasu na złe myśli. Ludzie, podobnie jak ona, byli obici, rozczarowani i rozgoryczeni porażką. Część z nich wyglądała, jakby stali na krawędzi załamania – ostatnie miesiące nie były dla nich szczęśliwe. I tylko śmiechy i śpiew z kantyny, tych co przetrwali nowy bój, maskowały śmierdzące, ciążące zniechęcenie, które zawisło nad nimi.  
Vizsla oczywiście przeżył i teraz, gdy Bo odzyskała kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, była pełna złości, że w ogóle dopuściła do siebie zwątpienie. Obiecali sobie, lata temu, że chociaż jedno z nich zobaczy wolną Mandalorę. Zamierzała doświadczyć tego u jego boku, bo każda inna alternatywa wydawała się być śmieszna i niedopuszczalna.  
Od kilku godzin nie odstępowała kajuty Vizsli ani na krok. Bolały ją żebra i ramiona, a biel jej bandażu wyglądała groteskowo blado w przyciemnionym świetle pomieszczenia, ale ignorowała to. Tak samo, jak ignorowała bandaże, którymi Vizsla był spowity, niczym żałobnym całunem.  
Być może była tu, bo wiedziała, że zaraz się obudzi, gotów do planowania nowego ataku i nowej polityki. Być może potrzebowała bardziej namacalnego dowodu, że zagrożenie minęło, niż własna, złudna wiara, że razem są niepokonani. Znali się od lat, gdy razem uczęszczali do Królewskiej Akademii Wojskowej – młodzi, ambitni, gotowi zdobyć świat. Ona, najmłodsza, zbuntowana i krnąbrna córka ze szlacheckiej rodziny Kryze i on, krewniak człowieka, który niósł śmierć, gdziekolwiek nie poszedł. Concordia przez lata opierała się rządom Mandalory i Republiki, jako ten nieprzyjazny, dziki zakątek dawnej chwały Mandalorian. Zakątek, z którego Wataha Śmierci wychyliła swój łeb i szczerzyła okrutnie swe kły. Pamiętała jak dziś, szepty towarzyszące młodemu Pre Vizsli, ilekroć przemierzał wielkie sale i korytarze akademii. Był od dziecka naznaczony znamieniem klanu, ale znosił to z niebywałą cierpliwością i zrozumieniem, którego żadne dziecko nie powinno mieć w tak młodym wieku. Teraz, po latach wiedziała, że wszystko to było tylko złudą. Kolejnym, dobrze zaplanowanym i wykonanym planem – bo Wataha Śmierci nie znała pokoju za wszelką cenę. Nie wiedziała, co to znaczy poddać się. I Pre Vizsla był tym, kim niegdyś Montross. Kolejnym infiltratorem, którzy przez lata działał pod okiem wroga, zbierał informacje, zaufanie, przygotowywał plan i czekał, na odpowiednią chwilę, by uderzyć.  
Ona sama nie była lepsza, bo w końcu zdradziła własną rodzinę. Jednak tak jak Vizsla, nie działała z miłości do okrucieństwa, a z potrzeby wolności. By zapisać się w czyjeś pamięci, nie jako bezimienna córka i siostra władcy, a jako Bo-Katan Kryze. Ta, co uwolniła uzależnioną, republikańską Mandalorę od upokorzenia. Która zdobyła własną swobodę.  
Pre też o tym marzył. O byciu wolnym. Ale tylko silny może być wolnym człowiekiem.  
A oni nadal byli za słabi.  
\- Wiedziałaś, że Dooku tam był? – mizerny głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.  
Bo-Katan spojrzała na swego towarzysza z ukosa. Jego niebieskie oczy były pozbawione skupienia, choć wydawały się widzieć coś w ciemnościach kajuty. Coś, z dawnych dni, co pod wpływem bólu i gorączki wypełzło z zakamarków pamięci. Pre znowu majaczył.  
\- Był gdzie? – zapytała bardziej z grzeczności, niż ciekawości. Dooku chwilowo był niemal ostatnią osobą, o której miała ochotę rozmawiać. Jedynie jej własna siostra, Satine, była mniej pożądanym tematem.  
Pre uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Na Galidraanie – jego krótki śmiech zjeżył jej włosy na karku. W galaktyce sprawa Galidraanu to nic więcej, jak sprawiedliwość wymierzona przez Jedi. Bohaterski czyn, który powstrzymał rzeź okrutnych najemników pod wodzą Jango Fetta. Bardzo mało osób znało prawdę. Tor Vizsla był albo geniuszem, albo szaleńcem, gdy w tak perfidny sposób nie tylko wybił swych wrogów, ale złamał także ich ducha. Ich i Jedi.  
Przymknęła na moment oczy, by przywołać ze swej pamięci holo-obraz Tora Vizsli. Kiedy była młodsza, uwielbiała słuchać historii o człowieku, który wzbudził tak wiele emocji i kontrowersji. Nie pośród pacyfistycznego odłamu jej ziomków – ci dogłębnie nienawidzili go i przeklinali, ale pośród wszystkich rozproszonych po galaktyce wojownikach i najemnikach.  
Pamiętała niepokojący obraz mężczyzny; jego kpiący uśmieszek i zimne oczy, jakby doskonale wiedział, co o nim mówiono na pokojowej, podbitej i podporządkowanej Republice Mandalorze. Musiały bawić go, cała ich pogarda i strach, bo puste słowa nie mogły nic mu zrobić. Ani powstrzymać go, ani zranić.  
Bywały chwile, gdy zazdrościła Pre bycia częścią tego samego klanu, co dawny przywódca Watahy. Ale teraz, w środku bezsennej nocy, z majaczącym przyjacielem u boku, Tor wzbudzał w niej nieprzyjemne odczucie lęku. Był martwy, od ponad dwóch dekad, a jednak nadal żyli w jego cieniu. Jakby pod czujnym spojrzeniem zimnej, beznamiętnej przeszłości, której tak bardzo usiłowali dorównać i sprostać. Zwłaszcza Pre.  
\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Tor nadal żył – mężczyzna rzekł cicho, a Kryze od razu rozpoznała ton przyjaciela. Wahał się. Wątpił, czy podoła. Nienawidziła, kiedy martwił się, że nie dorówna swemu poprzednikowi. Wyczuł zmianę jej nastroju, próbując uśmiechnąć się nonszalancko. Ale oboje wiedzieli, że to tylko maska, za którą krył swoje lęki.  
Na przestrzeni wieków nie było zbyt wielu Mandalorian, którzy potrafili wykorzystać Jedi do własnych celów – uczynić ich mordercami, w imię ich wyświechtanego pojęcia sprawiedliwości. I ujść bezkarnie. Tor Vizsla tego dokonał. W jego wojnie z Jasterem Mereelem, która dotknęła wiele planet, Moc była tylko pionkiem w grze. Nie tak, jak obecne Wojny Klonów, gdzie galaktykę znów podzielono między interesy Sithów, a Jedi. Gdzie ona sama, Pre Vizsla i żołnierze Straży Śmierci, byli łatwymi do zastąpienia marionetkami. Upokorzenie tylko wzmagało jej niechęć ku użytkownikom Mocy. Sithowie, czy Jedi, wszyscy byli tacy sami.  
Jesteśmy słabi – mówiły oczy Pre, choć nie powiedział ani słowa. Bo-Katan czuła, jak gniew pulsuje w jej obolałym ciele, odbierając czucie bólu, lecz pozostawiając w ustach gorzki smak porażki.  
\- Jego już nie ma. Sami damy sobie radę - rzekła o wiele ostrzej, niż powinna. Pre przytaknął jej spokojnie, pierwszy raz spoglądając na nią trzeźwym okiem. Spokój Vizsli przeraził ją bardziej, niż chwila, gdy tuliła w swych ramionach jego bezwolne ciało. Przyklęknęła przy posłaniu Vizsli, ujmując w swoich dłoniach jego chłodne palce.  
\- Obiecaliśmy sobie, pamiętasz? – zapytała pełna powagi, pamiętając kiedy pierwszy raz poznała sekret odradzającej się Watahy.  
\- Chociaż jedno z nas zobaczy wolną Mandalorę – odpowiedział, przykładając ich dłonie do swego policzka. Ucałował jej palce, z delikatnością, o którą nikt nigdy nie podejrzewałby go. Bo-Katan położyła się na skraju posłania, tuż obok niego. Pre niezgrabnie przytulił ją swym ramieniem, by móc zanurzyć twarz w jej rudych włosach. Nadal pachniały popiołem i krwią.  
-Sami uczynimy ją wolną i silną – przyrzekła mu, cicho szepcząc, jakby zbyt głośne słowa mogły okazać się zdradzieckie. Otulała ich ciemność, w której nikt nie mógł dostrzec niepewności. – Zobaczymy ją razem.


End file.
